Protective coatings often cover containers that store a product in harsh environments, such as coastal environments. Some protective coatings are applied on the containers when the containers, such as tanks, are in the harsh environments. However, applying the protective coatings while in the harsh environments is often relatively difficult. For example, applying the protective coating is often relatively difficult in the case of painting or spraying the protective coating onto the surface of the container in relatively high levels of humidity, and/or in relatively high winds. Moreover, given the difficulty in applying the protective coating onto the container in harsh environments, the surface of the container may become contaminated during the application of the protective coating which can damage and compromise the protective coating, reducing an effectiveness of the protective coating. Because the compromised protective coating must be repaired, the cost of repairing the compromised protective coating is increased. Further, the covering of the tanks with the protective coating may be labor intensive, again driving up a cost of protecting tanks.
Thus, there remains a need to develop new tank coverings formed of materials which are much more durable than existing protective coverings, are much faster to install than existing tank coverings, and/or are more cost effective than existing tank coverings.